


An introduction to intense pleasure

by WhatevsNB



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Benevolent Domming, Doucheing, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Bottoming, Friendly Domming, Gentle Restrains, Lube, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Restraints, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Stimming, Strap-Ons, The sub is sensitive to being touched, Tingle Lube, non-binary, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatevsNB/pseuds/WhatevsNB
Summary: A sub is eager to be dom'd and a friendly, benevolent dom is eager to dom them. Explicit sex, non-binary characters. Deals with physical barriers to recieving pleasure a bit.
Relationships: Own Characters - Relationship





	1. The Wank

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> Axel: Dom, Non-binary, He/Him pronouns, taller than Baxter, muscley  
> Baxter: Sub, Non-binary, They/Them & He/Him pronouns, shorter than Axel and not as muscley

Axel tied the final rope around Baxter's left hand, took a step back and admired his handiwork. Baxter was tied to the bed, face-up, albeit loosely, around each of their wrists & ankles. Baxter had asked to be tied so that he couldn't withdraw into himself so much when Axel was touching him, yet not tight enough so that when they did flinch, it wouldn't be painful or affect circulation. He was also wearing nothing apart from a pair of old, slightly dorky-looking tight y-fronts - something Axel had suggested as Axel knew that Baxter's stiffening cock would very soon be straining against the small amount of fabric, which would only barely be containing it. As Baxter revelled in any opportunity to shed their clothing, he readily agreed. 

Axel took his top off, leaving him wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest, his muscley bare arms either side of Baxter's shoulders, with his legs straddling Baxter's bare hips. He smiled. "Are you comfortable?". "Yes, thank you", Baxter replied. "The ropes aren't over-tight. Would you like to try touching me?". Axel nodded in the affirmative and placed a hand on Baxter's exposed tummy. Baxter shuddered and flinched, gasping slightly their body arching up towards Axel's, a mixture of pleasure and shock as Axel's warm hand came into contact with Baxter's cool flesh. "Is that OK, it's not too much?" enquired a concerned Axel. "No, it's OK, I can manage. I'm sure I'll get used to it. It still feels nice underneath even though I'm flinching", he smiled reassuringly, their eyes darting down towards their cock that was beginning to harden, as he felt it beginning to resist against the tight fabric of the briefs Axel had picked out for them. "So if you want me to stop, or slow down, or the flinching gets too much, just say, OK?". Baxter nodded. "Great!" replied Axel. "Let's begin."

Axel placed his hands on Baxter's hips, playfully hooking them in either side of the briefs, lightly twanging the elastic, then moving his hands down over his knees, allowing Baxter's body to arch into him, still shuddering with every touch. "Do you like that? Does it feel good? I can see *something* likes that", he teased playfully, looking down at the rapidly expanding bulge inside Baxter's briefs and winking. "Oh yes. That feels really nice, I definitely like it" Baxter replied while blushing intensely. "I love it, while also, it feels weird yet good at the same time if you get what I mean?". "That's because you're not used to it yet, and you can't predict exactly where and when I'm going to touch you", reassured A, moving his hands up Baxter's upper body, up through his tummy, chest and shoulders, stroking their cheeks, then back down again to run his fingers around Baxter's nipples, smiling as they began to harden, and Baxter's pleasured gasping increased as he strained harder against his restraints.

"I love how you react to my touch", explained Axel. "It's very flattering to have someone so... deeply feel how I'm appreciating your body". Axel's fingers rubbed around Baxter's nipples at an ever-increasing speed, with Baxter beginning to moan at the ever-increasing intensity of the pleasure from Axel's touch, their body writhing and arching against Axel's hips. The speed of Axel's fingers reached a crescendo, and Axel judged that Baxter's nipples were hard enough to give them a playful pull/squeeze - nipple play was something Baxter had requested Axel try when discussing what they were comfortable with, and Axel was more than happy to accommodate this. Baxter gave a short yelp, and Axel backed off briefly, letting them recover. "Was that OK? Not too much?", "Again", replied Baxter breathlessly. "You can slap them a little if you'd like". Axel cackled and again pulled on Baxter's nipples, slightly harder this time, twisting them in his fingers, eliciting an "Ohhhhhhh" and more grinding from Baxter, which Axel extinguished with a half-hearted slap against Baxter's heaving chest, palms coming into contact with Baxter's rock hard nipples. Axel leant in closer to Baxter's neck and listened to his heavy breathing slow from that brief moment of intensity. Baxter was pleased with themselves for managing with their first experience of nipple play, the slightly stinging in them subsiding as Axel rubbed them more gently this time. "Wow, that felt really cool! I mean yeah it stings a bit, but... I liked it" replied Baxter excitedly. "Excellent! The nipples are a fantastic erogenous zone", educated Axel while hugging Baxter closer. "I could tell from your reactions you were enjoying it, not to mention your nipples were hard as a rock!"

After a couple of minutes to allow Baxter's nipples to recover, Axel's repositioned himself to one side of Baxter's prone body, his hands wandering lower, reaching into the rear of Baxter's briefs to firmly grasp and caress their buttocks. Baxter groaned in pleasure, able to handle his butt being felt up with less flinching than were other parts of his body being touched. Axel began to knead Baxter's butt with ever-increasing intensity, aware that a climax was on the horizon. Baxter had discussed prior that their cock was very sensitive to touch, and Baxter would flinch the most if it was being played with, however, he would still be enjoying it, and had given Axel prior permission to keep going no matter their physical reaction, unless Baxter requested a stop if the sensitivity got too much. Baxter began to sink into subspace again, weakly moaning "My dick's really hard", prompting Axel to respond with a happy "It definitely is! Those briefs can hardly contain it, look at it!" as he caressed the head of Baxter's cock through the briefs, prompting further moaning.

Axel pulled the briefs down from Baxter's waistline, freeing their now fully-erect cock that was pointing straight up, its head bright pink and already leaking pre-cum. "Such a horny, greedy slut!", Axel enthused, one hand stroking Baxter's face while they began to stimm again, shaking from the sensitive from Axel's other hand that was now rubbing Baxter's firm & pert balls, yet also simultaneously experiencing exquisite pleasure. With one hand kneading Baxter's balls, Axel's other grasped Baxter's shaft and began to firmly pump up and down, further exposing Baxter's pink cock-head. Baxter strained further at his restraints and began to moan again, with Axel alternating between fast and slow strokes, observing how Baxter's body reacted to the attention, groaning with pleasure. Axel had one last trick up his sleeve he was keen to observe on Baxter, and leant over Baxter's cock, and spat a glob of drool directly over it, watching it drip down onto Baxter's exposed cock-head. Baxter watched as Axel's split landed directly on the slit in his cock, and involuntarily uttered "fuck" from the intensity and kink-factor of that moment, followed up by Axel vigorously wanking it further into Baxter's cock, Baxter's eyes almost rolling back into his head from the pleasure of it all, his body vibrating and shaking intensely. "Did you like that going into your slit?" asked an exceedingly aroused Axel. "Oh yes", replied Baxter, "such a rush". "Let's try one more then", replied Axel in a sly tone, this time reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a bottle of tingle lube, something Baxter noticed with nervous excitement, saying nothing as they were curious at how this would feel. Once again, Axel exposed Baxter's cock-head, keeping wanking it firmly to ensure its total hardness. Holding the tube of lube high above Baxter's cock for maximum visual effect, Axel squeezed the bottle, watching the stream of lube slowly drip down towards the slit, the shaft being wanked fast to ensure maximum pleasure and to work the lube into the cock with maximum effect. 

As Baxter felt the cool sensation of the lube touch his slit, and envelop his cock-head, slowly coating their cock in intensely pleasurable tingling, his body started spasming in intense pleasure, his arms and legs shaking, his voice moaning as Axel wanked his cock at maximum intensity, enthusiastically telling him to cum, telling Baxter them what a good sub they were to take being dom'd for the first time, and how proud he was that Baxter was able to endure the stimming from the touch sensitivity. As Baxter felt Axel's hands firmly rubbing their balls and wanking their shaft, still tingling from the lube now liberally coating every inch, inside and out, and Axel encouraging them to cum, to fucking shoot their load they had been saving up for this moment, Baxter lost any remaining control. They closed their eyes as cum shot out liberally from their rock hard cock, Axel responding with an enthusiastic "Yes!", while wanking every last drop from it, grinning, watching it landing mostly over Axel's hands and Baxter's balls, dripping down their thighs. Axel watched Baxter basking in a post-orgasmic glow, their body slowly stopping shaking - and in a moment of curiosity, licked up some of Baxter's cum that had landed on his hand. "Wow - your cum is really tasty! It tastes quite sweet - do you mind if I lick the rest off?". "Go ahead", Baxter happily acquiesced and shuddered for one last time as Axel licked the remainder of his ejaculate off their still pert cock, balls, and thighs, finally cheekily wiping their cock clean with the y-fronts Axel had requested he wear.

Axel untied Baxter from their restraints and they cuddled for a few minutes, with Baxter expressing his sincere gratitude for the half-an-hour of utter intensity Axel had subjected them to, and Axel once again congratulating them on taking it so well, especially for a first time. As Axel's mind began to wonder about what other scenarios Baxter would be up for trying, Baxter enquired "So - what happens next?"


	2. The Fuck - Part 1

Baxter was bent over in the shower, his bare arse lewdly on display currently being invaded by a small douche, the other end of which was being firmly gripped by Axel, whose other end was pointing the shower head towards Baxter's rear, the water splashing off their bum with abandon. Baxter gasped each time Axel squeezed the douche, washing his insides. "How does that feel?" inquired Axel. "Yeah... Different, but nice different," he replied, with a gentle high-pitched moan. "It looks fucking excellent from where I'm standing", continued Axel. "I'm looking forward to making you moan later. You can take a douche well, but my cock will be a little more of a challenge... well, not exactly little I'll be honest, especially with those ridges part-way down. But it'll be fine, I'll start out slow, and if you want to stop, just say", continued Axel, reaching over Baxter's back, to kiss his neck intensely, "Although from what you were rambling about this morning in bed with your head between my legs, begging me to screw you like the greedy slut you said you were, I think you're looking forward to it more than I am" he growled into Baxter's ear. "Well, you know how horny I get" replied Baxter sheepishly in agreement. "I do and I don't know how you get hard so easily", replied Axel. "Our walk this morning must have been interesting for you if you were tenting in your pants all through it." 

Baxter laughed, "Only for a little bit. It's not always up". Axel snorted, "Yeah, right, I'll believe that when I see it!" and as if to prove his point, lightly stroked Baxter's hard cock, flicking the shower head over it before removing the douche that he'd embedded in Baxter's arse, switching the shower off and handing them a towel. 

"Stand up, turn around and show me what I'll be fucking, please", commanded Axel. Baxter complied, standing stark naked in the bathtub, turning around and bending over as much as he could. Axel looked him up and down in awe. "You look so good right now Bax, but you'll look even better with me inside you. OK, now turn around and get on your knees sweetie." While axel complied, Axel applied the finishing touches to his cock, gently slapping it in his hands, and walked towards Baxter's waiting, open mouth. His cock's considerable length was ever more tantalising to Baxter who was licking his lips in anticipation, their own erection now vertical, eager to be satisfied. 

"So. Are you ready?" inquired Axel. "Definitely", replied Baxter enthusiastically. "Good! Now, stick your tongue out, and open wide"... 


End file.
